Akahana, the Blooming Red Blossom
by MidnightEuphoria
Summary: Naruto, or Akahana, was beaten, blinded, and chased out of Konoha when she was five. Pain and Konan saved her on that fateful night. She was trained by each of the Akatsuki members for seven years. As she was nearing her twelfth birthday, she was given a mission to infiltrate Konoha. Will anyone notice or remember her? How will she cope with the village? -Fem! Naruto/All-
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a Fem! Naruto story, so if you don't like, then don't read. Please read and review! If you have any suggestions, please write them in a review or PM me. I don't have a beta reader for this story, so if it's crap, try not to be too harsh. **

**SUMMARY: Naruto, or Akahana, was beaten and chased out of Konoha when she was five. Pain and Konan saved her on that fateful night. She was trained by each of the Akatsuki members for seven years. As she was nearing her twelfth birthday, she was given a mission to infiltrate Konoha. Will anyone notice or remember her?**

**WARNINGS: Smart/Dark! Naruto. Fem! Naruto/All**

**-Naruto will have three Kekkei Genkai. She is also blind, courtesy of the villagers of Konoha. She looks **_**exactly**_** like her mother, and has some of the same abilities as her. She knows how to use her father's techniques, but uses a stronger and revised version. The Akatsuki members taught her how to use some of their techniques. She is in contact with the Kyuubi, Kurama.-**

**Please read and review! Sorry if some characters are too OC.**

**-Line Break-**

**Chapter One:**

**Prologue I  
**

**-Line Break-**

…

_She ran across the muddy roads of Konoha. Her feet were blistered and bleeding. Her eyes were blurry from the tears escaping her eyes. It was raining, but soon pouring. She stumbled and fell onto a puddle, but refused to stay down. She immediately got up and continued running._

_The villagers chased her out of the gates leading into Konoha. They were carrying torches and anything sharp enough to hurt. Following them were a few ninja with kunai in their hands. _

"_You killed our Fourth!"_

"_Die, you demon-child!"_

"_Burn in Hell where you belong!"_

"_You should be dead!"_

_The shouts and curses of the villagers echoed through the girl's head. Suddenly, one of the ninja threw a kunai at her left shoulder. She screamed in pain and fell to one knee. Another ninja threw three kunai: one at either legs, and one at her right waist. She gasped for air before falling onto the ground. One of the ninja walked towards her and kicked her in the ribs, causing her to flip to her back and cough out blood. He grabbed a kunai a twirled it around his finger. The other ninja gathered around him. There were three in total. One of them nodded to the other two. The other two nodded back, an evil smirk adorning their faces._

_Two ninja held the little girl down on the ground; one at her legs and one at her arms. The third one tapped his kunai teasingly across her face. He traced a line across cheek, causing blood to drip down her pale face. She whimpered in pain._

"_P-please…stop…" she managed to wheeze out. The shinobi chuckled darkly._

"_Stop? Did you just ask me to stop?! No can do, demon. You deserve to die, and I'm going to make sure that happens!"_

_He stabbed her through the shoulder, causing her to scream in pain. He pulled the metal out and smirked. _

_He stabbed her again, but this time, it was through the arm. He left the weapon there and grabbed another one. He stabbed her in the thigh, hands, waist, and stomach. He left all of his kunai in her body. By now, her voice already went dry and course from the screaming. The villagers watched in pleasure as they saw the girl being beaten and bloodied._

_The man kicked her in the ribs again, making her wince in pain. He stared at her in disgust, before a mischievous grin adorned his face. He grabbed a kunai and traced a line above her eyebrow. _

_The girl looked at him in fear. He slowly brought the kunai into her eye and stabbed it, bringing new waves of pain into her. She screamed and cried, but no one heard her pleas. Slowly, he stabbed the other eye with the already blood soaked metal. She let out another pain filled scream. After he removed the kunai, she was crying and trembling. The man brought the kunai down once again, but it never reached her. Instead, his arm was cut off and lay n ear his feet. He screamed in pain and held his arm._

_Out of the shadows, an orange haired man jumped behind the ninja and slit his throat. The other ninja got into their battle stances, only to be surrounded and suffocated by many sheets of paper. The orange haired man looked at the bleeding girl, then at the shinobi, then at the villagers. His brows furrowed. _

"_Konan, kill every single one of them," she ordered. Instantly, a blue haired girl, dubbed Konan, surround the villages with paper. She brutally murdered the villagers slowly._

_The orange haired man knelt down to where the girl lay. She was still trembling and whimpering. Konan ran towards the man and gasped when she saw the girl. The girl was covered in mud and dirt, but most of all, blood. Several limbs were stabbed with kunai, including her eyes. She looked as if she'd lose consciousness any moment. _

_Sensing someone was there, the girl hesitantly asked, "W-who's t-there…?"_

_Konan let a small tear escape her eyes. What the shinobi and villagers had done to this young girl was absolutely horrible. During the war when she was a child, even she wasn't treated like this. No one was treated like this, not even on the battle field. _

"_Pain, what should we do? Can she be saved?" Konan asked as she tapped the man's shoulder. The man, Pain, sighed. _

"_She can be saved, but she might die any moment. I suggest we hurry." _

_He patted the girl's head, making her jump. Pain smiled. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'll help you, but this might hurt, alright? Be strong." She numbly nodded her head._

_Pain nodded and pulled the kunai out one by one. Each time, she would flinch in pain. Once all the offending metal was out, she let a sigh leave her lips. She immediately lost consciousness._

_Pain paused for a moment before picking her up and carrying her bridal style. Konan sighed in relief; at least the girl was safe. No matter how brutal she could be, she still couldn't bare to see children being hurt._

"_Let's go, we don't want Konoha ninja to catch us," he said before dashing away. Following him, Konan dashed off._

-Line Break-

**A/N: Well, that was the prologue. Crappy? I know. But I promise you, it will get better in due time. Please read and review. I'll try to update at least once or twice a week.**


	2. Long Term Missions

**A/N: Hey! So, I was wondering who I should put on Akahana's team. I don't want the regular Team Seven that consists of Sakura (AKA Bitch. Sorry for all you Sakura fans), Naruto (Akahana), and Sasuke (Emo-Duck-Butt). I would prefer a boy-boy-girl team for Akahana. Here are some of the candidates.**

**-Shikamaru**

**-Kiba**

**-Neji**

**-Shino**

**-Choji**

**-Rock Lee**

**-Sai (I will have him in this story, even though he only appears after Shippuden.)**

**Those are my options, but feel free to add on. They have to be boys though, unless the majority of the votes are to use Team Seven. They have to be boys from Konoha.**

**Also, I need a new sensei for their team. It can be either:**

**-Kurenai**

**-Kakashi**

**-Asuma**

**-An ANBU, Chuunin, or Jounin.**

…**Before we move on, I switched the chapters and summary. Instead of ending up with Orochimaru, it was the Akatsuki. Sorry if you're confused or you don't like it. Also, Orochimaru didn't leave the Akatsuki.**

**On with the story!**

**-Line Break-**

**Chapter Two:**

**Long Term Missions**

**-Line Break-**

…

"_Akahana, where are you?" Deidara shouted as he cupped his hands over his mouth. Sasori's eyebrow twitched. They were in a dark cave, so the blonde's loud voice echoed throughout the area._

"_Maybe if you were quieter, she'd come out," the red head sighed. Deidara grew an angry tic mark. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could do so, a small giggle sounded in the cave. The echoes were childish and innocent, yet haunted at the same time. Deidara and Sasori sweated as they looked around the cave._

_Suddenly, Kakuzu and Hidan walked into the cave. Deidara jumped when he heard footsteps behind him._

"_Oi! We heard yelling, so we want in on the fun!" Hidan shouted, waving his weapon in the air in the process. He noticed the expressions on Deidara's face. "Oh yeah, where's Akahana? Pain says that we're having a meeting, which includes Akahana."_

_Almost instantly, the haunting giggles began again. Everyone sweatdropped at this, while Deidara hid behind Kakuzu, who elbowed him in the gut._

"_Akahana, come out now. Pain would like to see you," Kakuzu stated. There was a moment of silence before the girl's voice was heard._

"_Will you buy me ramen and dango after the meeting?"_

_Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "I won't, but Hidan will." He pointed to Hidan, who glared at his partner. Kakuzu glared back, and soon, it was a glaring contest._

_Akahana appeared in between the two and flicked their foreheads. There was a slight mark on their forehead._

"_Ow! What was that for?" Hidan shouted. Kakuzu nodded in agreement._

_She pouted and stomped her foot on the ground. "No fighting when I'm around. Now let's go, I want to get my dango and ramen as fast as possible."_

_She skipped away and hummed a sweet song, ignoring the fact that she scared the shit out of everyone in the cave when she suddenly came out of hiding._

-[ + ]-

_All the Akatsuki members were inside the meeting room. They were seated around a large table, except for Akahana, who was sitting on Itachi's lap. _

"_Now that everyone is here," Pain said. "We'll be giving out regular and long term missions for all of you. Of course, you'll be returning whenever there's an emergency."_

_The orange haired man sat down, and on cue, Konan stood up. She opened up a sheet of paper and spoke, "For Hidan and Kakuzu, your mission is to gather information on Iwagakure. It's a long term mission that requires at least four months completing."_

_Kakuzu and Hidan nodded. Konan continued, "For Deidara and Sasori, you'll need to infiltrate Otogakure and report back information on Orochimaru. This mission will take seven months at most."_

"_For Itachi and Kisame, your mission is to search for one of the tailed beasts. We believe it has not been sealed within someone yet, and we don't know which tailed beast it is. The time span of this mission is unknown."_

"_Orochimaru and Zetsu, you will be staying in the hideout. No new missions for the both of you," she stated. Orochimaru and Zetsu frowned._

_Konan turned to Akahana. "For Akahana, you'll need to infiltrate Konohagakure. Search for information, but don't make it too obvious. The span of this mission will take at least three or four years. If you meet Orochimaru or any of us, pretend like you don't know us, okay? Pretend to be oblivious about everything, and don't reveal any secrets."_

_Akahana nodded happily. Itachi smiled and ruffled her hair. Konan coughed a littler. "When you get there, get the needed information. If you get caught, kill anyone who stands in your way. Even if it's a villager of bystander, alright? But only kill them if it's necessary."_

_Akahana nodded and smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't kill unless absolutely necessary."_

_Konan nodded with a smile and sat down. Pain stood up once again. "Now that we're done, you may all leave."_

_Everyone stood up and left. Akahana went to her room and, using a small rod shaped bag, packed two pairs of extra clothing, a brush and several hair ties, extra weapons, and a black strip of cloth. After preparing everything, she left the hideout._

**-Line Break-**

Jumping tree to tree, she at the ramen without spilling a drop. She received, as promised, some ramen and dango from Hidan. But when I say "some", I mean a lot. She had exactly twenty three bowls of ramen and thirty seven _boxes_ of dango. She kept them fresh and warm inside a scroll, which she kept in her pocket at all times.

Soon, she was nearing the gates of Konoha. When she got close enough, she began walking. The moment she set foot inside the gates, she felt like vomiting. She felt sick to her stomach. The sickening memories of the village haunted her. At the moment, she wanted to sprint away as fast as possible. Even so, she endured it and walked to the nearest shinobi she could find.

She tapped on a kunoichi's shoulder. She had short purple hair that was tied into a spiky pony tail. She had a mesh shirt underneath a tan coat. She wore a dark orange mini skirt with mesh tights underneath. Her legs had shin protectors over them and regular shinobi sandals. The woman had a dango stick sticking out from her mouth.

"Yeah, brat?" she asked rudely as she chewed away at another dango. Akahana removed her hand from the woman's shoulder and slightly smiled.

"Excuse me, but can you show me the way to the Hokage's office?" she asked.

Anko grinned obliviously and said, "Sure! Go straight down this road, then make a left, then a right, and then go straight until you reach the building."

Akahana bowed. "Thank you."

She walked away, leaving Anko to buy all the dango in the dango shop.

-[ + ]-

She made it to the Hokage's building and found the nearest ANBU she could find lurking in the shadows. She faced the shadow and asked, "May I see the Hokage? I would like to become a citizen of Konoha, since I am not from this village."

The ANBU nodded and appeared from the shadows. He walked her to the Hokage's office and knocked.

"Come in," said a voice. The ANBU nodded and left, leaving Akahana by herself. She slowly entered the room and closed the door.

"_Hokage-sama_, I would like to become a citizen of Konoha," she asked teasingly with a smirk.

Sarutobi went wide eyed. "N-Naruto…?"

She smirked. "The one and only. Only now, I'm called Akahana. Akahana Tsukimo."

"Why…why did you leave the village that day?" he asked accusingly. His voice was warm and welcoming, but his expression was accusing. He never liked the girl, not one bit. Even if she was Minato's and Kushina's child.

"_Nice to see you too, Jii-chan_," she said sarcastically. She knew he hated her, but she always thought that she was imagining things. But on the day she was beaten and chased out of Konoha, she saw the Hokage smirking from his window in the Hokage's office. Right then and there, she lost all faith in him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, poison was laced with his voice. The temperature in the room dropped.

"Well, _Jii-chan_, I came here to become a citizen once more," she responded. Her voice was cold and teasing.

He sneered. "No one wants you here. You're a monster. If you're here, the village will be in more danger. Besides, why do you want to be here in the first place? I thought you hated the village."

Akahana's smirk became a slight frown. "Why I'm here is my business alone. I _do_ hate the village, but I've decided to make a new start," she lied. "Remember, I could always join Kumogakure. If I do, they'd gain yet another jinchuuriki, making the total count three. That wouldn't be very good, since Konoha and Kumo aren't on a very good relationship. Maybe I could join Sunagakure, and become their jinchuuriki, along with Sabaku no Gaara, their current jinchuuriki. Or maybe-"

"Fine!" he interrupted. He couldn't imagine what would happen if either Suna of Kumo gained another jinchuuriki. It would be disastrous, and might lead to another great shinobi war.

"You can become a citizen here, but only if you promise to never tell anyone about that night seven years ago," he stated harshly. She smirked and skipped out of the room.

"Alright, since it isn't one of the most memorable nights for me. But just to warn you, if you try anything, and I mean _anything, _to harm me, I won't hold back. I'll kill you and everyone on the village in a heartbeat, got it?"

Sarutobi reluctantly nodded, much to his annoyance. Who was she to give orders and threats to him, the Hokage?

"Now that we've got that over with, I should be leaving. My first day in the academy starts now, doesn't it?"

She skipped out of the room and shut the door with a slight slam. As she walked away, she could practically feel Sarutobi's anger and frustration. She smirked and snickered.

-[ + ]-

She walked into town. It was crowded, loud, and dusty. Just like normally, the ramen stand was still open and running. No one noticed or remembered her, so she guessed it was fine to walk around in public.

Akahana smiled; Teuchi and Ayame were the only people who truly cared about her. They were good friends of Kushina and Minato, her parents. She walked into the ramen stand quietly. The ramen stand was fairly empty, with the exception of one person. Her voice sounded unconfident and insecure.

"M-miso…no…beef…um…no...miso…?" the voice kept stuttering. Ayame, who was taking the order, sweatdropped. She had never met someone so indecisive before.

Akahana chuckled. She tapped the girl's shoulder, surprising her, and said, "Miso for both of us, please."

Ayame nodded and began cooking the meal. Her father was currently sick, so she was in charge of the stand.

Akahana took a seat next to the girl. The girl stared at her feet timidly while fondling with her fingers.

"T-thank you for h-help m-me," she said. Akahana slightly smiled.

"It's no problem. My name is Akahana Tsukimo. What is your, if I may ask?" she said politely. Itachi, Pain, and Konan made sure that she learned etiquette and manners. Of course, it was pretty hard, what with Hidan's and Kakuzu's colorful vocabulary.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga…" the girl, now known as Hinata, said. Akahana raised her right hand. "Nice to meet you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Akahana-chan."

On cue, Ayame brought the two bowls of ramen out. Immediately, Akahana began digging in. She was eating fast, but neatly and with manners. Not one drop of soup was spilled, earning an odd expression from Hinata.

When they were done eating, Hinata asked, "Did you get into an accident?"

"No, why? Do I seem hurt?"

"N-no," she hesitantly answered. "It's just that you have…bandages over your eyes."

It was true, since she had bandages over her eyes. But the wounds have long healed. Kurama healed her wounds, but since the chakra networks around the eyes were developing and were destroyed, he couldn't heal them. Destroyed chakra networks could never be healed, after all. Her eyes healed like normal, and look the same, but they were permanently blind.

"Well, I got into an…accident a few years ago, and ever since then, I've been blind. My wounds have healed, but I'm permanently blind," she explained. Hinata's smiled turned into a frown.

"Sorry for bringing it up…" Akahana giggled. "Don't worry, I've long gotten past it."

The young Hyuuga smiled and bowed. "Well, it's been nice meeting with you, but I must take my leave now. My father would be very displeased if I were late to my training sessions."

"Good bye, Hinata-chan."

Both girls waved good bye outside before heading their separate ways. Akahana went to her old apartment and rented the very same room she used to reside in. The owner of the apartment complex told her of the monster that used to live there. She told her that the monster killed their beloved Fourth Hokage, his wife, and even their child. She even told her that the "Demon-child" was killed, and on the day she was killed, all the villagers celebrate it as if it were a holiday. Bull crap. Useless lies.

She entered her old home; it was a bit dusty, but besides that, it was still the same. She set her bag against the wall and took out two changes of clothes. She set one pair on her bed neatly. She changed into the other pair. After she dressed into her night gown, she bit her thumb, drawing blood, and swiped it across her left forearm; it was where her tattoo was located. Just like Orochimaru, she had a tattoo for summoning on her forearm. Only it was invisible until she applied blood to it. It was shaped like a fox's tail and was coiled around her forearm like a snake.

With a puff of smoke, a small orange fox appeared. The fox said,** "Yes, Akahana-sama?"**

Akahana took a small letter from her pocket and gave it to the fox. "Bring this to a man named Danzo. Tell him that it's from Itachi Uchiha. Don't let anyone find or capture you."

The fox nodded. **"Yes, master."**

The fox disappeared in another puff of smoke. Akahana sighed; Itachi had given her a letter to deliver to Danzo once she made it to Konoha. She guessed it was a threat, but it would most likely be information on Kumogakure, Sunagakure, or Iwagakure.

She fell face first onto her bed. It was still as soft as ever. She snuggled into her pillow; it still smelled like vanilla.

Closing her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep. Awaiting her the next day was the start of a new life.


End file.
